Hot and Sweaty
by xRabbitx
Summary: Prussia X Reader. Rated for reason. Basicly just smut nothing else.


Okay so this is my first reader involvement Fanfic, so bear with me. Give it a read then tell me what you think. Also rated M for a reason, so please no kids.

* * *

><p>It was a warm day. You're the only one home and as its Monday the floors need to be done. You slip on an old button down dress and fetch the vacuum from the hall way cupboard. It's getting warmer but you're almost done. As you're putting the vacuum cleaner away you here your phone beep. You pick it up and unlock it. The beep was a text from Gilbert, your totally hot neighbour. <em>'Are you vacuuming? I can hear it over here.' <em>You smile because as you're reading it you can hear the playful tone in his sexy voice. Still smiling to yourself you text back. _'Yeah I was. Wish I could have left it to a cooler day.'_ He replied almost straight away.

'_Why are you all hot and sweaty? I bet you look heaps sexy right now'_ you barely have time to reply to his teasing when another text comes through. _'Hey I'm coming over to get all hot and sweaty too ;)'_ You laugh thinking it's just a joke when he knocks on your door. You open it to his smiling face as he leans on your door frame. "Hey." He steps inside and pulls you in by the waist. "I was right, you do look sexy." You kind of want him to back off a bit but at the same time you really don't want that. He feels so good pressed up to you like that. Your breathing deepens and he's painfully aware of it. "So how about that hot and sweaty we talked about." He rests his hand on your chest and a sweet sense of desire washes over you. Your breathing becomes rhythm as you absentmindedly rub up to him. He smiles mischievously before finally kissing you.

Gilbert pushes you further inside tossing the door closed behind him. His hands feel their way around your back as yours burry deep into his snow white hair. Your head is spinning and you can hardly proses anything anymore. Before you even realise it your back's on the cold hard tiled floor. He had lowered you before you even realised you were tilting. If you thought him kissing you was good before, well this was amazing. The feel of him on top of you, his hands at your hip and waist, slowly moving to your chest again. He massaged your lest breast and kissed his way down your neck. You feel his hands move to your top button. Slowly he undoes one then the other until his hands are at your waist. He pulls the dress apart to reveal the slightly worn out purple bra you're wearing. But at this point neither one of you really cares about what you're wearing, just about getting it off. His hand goes into the dress and under your back to find the clasp. Once it's undone (one handed) you break the kiss so that you can quickly slip it from inside your dress, slipping the straps over your arms and pulling it out the front. As you do this he removes his black T-shirt, exposing a breath takingly hot chest.

Now that your breasts are bare he stops to admire you. "Perfect." That one word through the Prussian's lips makes you feel unbearably giddy. He descends onto one, kissing and sucking. His teeth graze your skin ever so gently before he nips at the nipple, sending a wave of pleasure rolling over you. Your hands are on his back digging your fingertips into his pale, muscly flesh. You feel one of his hands slide down your side, hungrily searching for your hem. Once it's found he slides his hand inside and brings it up the inside of you thigh. You know it's coming but when his fingers reach their target, your breath catches. You can feel him smile against your chest and he starts rubbing you through the thin, wet fabric of your underwear. A warm swirling pleasure builds up inside you as he strokes you. Both of you are starting to move to the rhythm of his fingers, your breath getting heavier and heavier. You can feel how hard he is as his groin rubs up against your leg. You can feel how close you are, but you don't want it, not yet. "Pants… off… now." Each word was harshly whispered and separated by a heavy breath but he still understood you perfectly. He pulled himself up to kiss you again as he hurriedly undid his belt. As he did you rid yourself of your underwear and discarded them like you did your bra, just tossing them aside. He undid the front of his black jeans and pushed them down enough to free his penis. He inserted two fingers into your opening. Sliding them on and out to test you. When he was satisfied there would be no tearing he positioned himself over you and pushed in. You didn't realise he was so big, you should have taken a good look when you had the chance. He made you feel so full. There was only a little bit of discomfort but that quickly passed and he began to move inside of you. He would pull out and slam back in, every time managing to find that one spot that makes you see stars. You close your eyes and move with him as the pleasure inside you builds and builds. Then with one powerful trust, the flood gates come crashing down and the pleasure radiates throughout your body. You shake and scream out his name, Basking in the glow as he cums after you.

He pulls out and collapses on the cold tiles beside you. You both lay there for a minute regaining your breath. "Half our cloths are still on." He observes, stretching his arms over his head. You wonder if he's doing it to purposely turn you on. "So you want to go again?" You ask casually. He turns his head to you. He's smiling wide and you see his crimson eyes flash mischievously.

* * *

><p>Hmm. This seems to be one of my shorter ones. Maybe the shortest, I don't know, I'm not going to cheek. Anyway feel free to tell me what you think, I enjoy getting feedback (most of the time). This is the first reader Fanfic I've done so sorry if it was a bit all over the place. This is probably the first story I've finished in months, the others are all only half done. I think I've got like five in the works but if this gets good reviews I might find time to finish the others (hint, hint). Well if you're still reading this then well done, you have a good sized attention span. Thanks for reading and please read some of my other work, I recommend Very Complicated Relationships, if you haven't read it already. It's one of my favourites. Anyway I'd better stop typing before this part becomes longer than the actual story itself. Bye.<p> 


End file.
